


Smol vs Tol

by smoothmovebro



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Panic Attacks, Tennis, Vignette, competitive richjake, petition to rename richjake bro homo, supportive bf rich ftw, well a series of them anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothmovebro/pseuds/smoothmovebro
Summary: Rich and Jake have always teased each other for their height. It's a normal part of their relationship and it's how they bond. But sometimes, their massive height difference can be the source of a few interesting incidents...





	Smol vs Tol

**Author's Note:**

> written for nanowrimo 2017

Anything Jake can do, Rich can do better.

Well, that was the theory of it anyway. In reality, they're equally competent as sportspeople, it's just that Rich is... _craftier_ than the usual athlete.

They were having a one on one game on Jake's tennis court in his backyard. Of course his house would have a tennis court; money laundering earned you some hefty cash.

Rich gaped and stared in awe at everything every time he visited Jake's house. The high ceilings, the polished tiles, the chandelier, even the fireplace. It all radiated this aura of class and wealth. And yet there was Jake, simple yet profound, in the middle of it all. It was a severe contrast between him and his home and Rich was grateful that the wealth didn't bleed into his personality. He'd hate to have a cocky rich kid for a boyfriend.

Jake swung the racket and Rich deftly deflected it back to his side. Rich had been puffing for the past ten minutes while Jake glided across his side like the grass was made of ice and he was skating on it.

"Damn your long legs," Rich panted. He jumped and hit the ball as hard as he could, making it fly across the court in a trajectory Jake didn't anticipate. The taller boy ran towards the ball but not before it bounced on the boundary line and off the court. Rich pumped his fist, muttering his victory.

"You love my long legs, bro," Jake said, picking up the ball. He made a show of turning his back at Rich as he bent over, knowing full well Rich's eyes were on him.

Rich was, indeed, staring at Jake's ass while the other boy was picking up the ball. Those tight white shorts left little to the imagination. The way it rode up his thighs, the way it clung to his ass...

Rich's reflexes kicked in when he heard the ball whizz towards his side of the court. The yellow streak of fuzz was approaching the area behind the net. Rich ran forward and swung his bracket under the ball just inches from the ground, saving himself in the nick of time. "Jerk!" Rich yelled.

Jake laughed and easily ran forward to hit the ball back. Now, they were closer to each other in the court and the parry between them became more and more intense.

Rich saw Jake's brow furrowed in concentration. The taller boy's mind and motivations were now solely on the ball and keeping it from bouncing on or beyond his side. They maintained that parry with an increasing difficulty, each of their stamina wearing thin.

When the ball approached Rich's court, he drew his arm back and swung with all the force he had been reserving for this very strategy. As expected, the ball flew high and arched over the court. Jake looked up and shuffled backwards to anticipate the landing of the ball.

Now that Jake was distracted, Rich ran up to the net and jumped over it, landing on Jake's court. He grinned when he saw Jake still fixated on the ball.

 _It's game time_.

He ran towards Jake and tapped on his shoulder. The other boy looked away from the ball to blink in surprise at him. "Wha-" Jake began to say.

"Surprise," Rich said in a singsong tone. He batted the racket from Jake's hand and brought him down by the scruff of his shirt for a kiss. It was sloppy and sweaty but it was still soft and earnest.

Jake began to kiss back and snake his arms around Rich's waist when they both heard a thump by the edge of the court. They both pulled back to look at the source of the noise. Jake laughed when he saw it was the ball.

"You are too crafty," Jake said, tapping at Rich's nose. Rich huffed and made a face at that, finding it endearing but annoying at the same time that Jake often booped his nose.

"Tennis is a stuffy sport," Rich replied. He walked over to pick up the ball and bounced it a few times. "And I'd rather be doing something else anyway," he added with a wink.

Jake didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"Put me down, tallass!" Rich said. He batted at Jake's chest as the other boy was carrying him.

"Why? I like picking you up." Jake grinned down at the other boy. He was carrying Rich in his arms bridal style, making them look like a picture-perfect newlywed couple. Except that they're not in formal attire and Rich was missing a shoe.

"Look, I was stupid for what happened back there but you don't need to rub it in my face!" Rich gave up on wrenching himself away from Jake and resorted to pouting about his integrity being in jeopardy. He winced at the recent memory of tripping over a pile of garden hose and spraining his ankle at his own garden. Jake laughed at Rich's misfortune and crouched down to assess his injuries. He decided to carry him through the short distance from Rich's garden to their kitchen and now here they were.

Jake put down Rich on the kitchen counter and started rummaging through the drawers for a dishtowel. He walked over to the fridge and began putting ice cubes on the towel, which he's cupped in his hand so that the towel could hold the ice. Now with a makeshift cold pack made, he gave the towel to Rich and let him put it on his foot.

"You know what would've been funnier?" Jake asked after a moment of silence. Rich waited a few seconds to sigh and reply.

"What?"

"If I were using the hose when you tripped on it." Rich cocked his head at the obscure joke Jake made.

Jake elaborated. "You know! Like, if you tripped and fell on the hose while I was using it, the water would be cut off, right? Then I would wonder why the water stopped running and I'd look into the hose. Then when you get up, all the water would come rushing back up and I'd get soaked! We'd be even if that happened." He finished his explanation with a shake of his head and a laugh. "Aw man, I'm glad I'm me and not stupid."

"Watch what you're saying, tallass," Rich warned. "You never know what could happen..."

Jake narrowed his eyes. He let go of the veiled threat, assured that there would never be an instance where he would physically injure himself over something so simple.

* * *

Jake never physically injured himself over something trivial. He was too coordinated and well-balanced for that to happen. He did, however, end up being carried by Rich.

He never thought the other boy had it in him. They had nearly a foot of height difference and he was pretty sure that meant that he was much heavier than Rich. And yet the shorter boy was able to complete the feat.

It was a game of truth or dare at a house party that, for once, wasn't at Jake's house. Samantha, their classmate (and pretty sure one of Rich's hook-ups), was holding her 18th birthday party at her house and they were invited. They showed up at the party out of courtesy but also to not think of school for a while. A student can only take so many assignments and exams before wanting a break.

They played the game with a stack of prompt cards in front of them. Wise on Samantha's part, in Rich's opinion, because most of the games of truth and dare he's played took only one route: who do you like or awkward sexual task. Samantha pointed at Jake.

"You," she said. "Truth or dare?"

Jake grinned and said, "Truth!" Everyone in the circle either rolled their eyes or groaned. Jake paid no attention to them. Samantha drew a card from the truth deck. She smirked at the prompt and showed the card to Martha, her best friend. Martha looked at Samantha with worried eyes, as if asking if this was the best truth prompt to declare. Samantha gave Martha a look and read aloud from the card.

"Is it true that you broke both your legs trying to save Rich from the fire?"

Jake gulped at the question but kept the smile on his face. He even chuckled to give the illusion that he wasn't hurt at all by the interrogation. But Rich knew, looking at the way Jake's jaw clenched and how he shifted in his seat, that this was something he'd rather not revisit.

"Yes," Jake eventually replied. Other people in the circle gasped and murmured among themselves. Rich felt the judging stares of his peers on him as well but he kept his back straight and his chin up. It was a long time ago and they both knew the truth, so why should they be concerned about what other people thought?

"So how did it all happen?" Martha interjected. Samantha and the others in the group except for Rich and Jake stared at Martha for her audacity. "I mean, like, I heard stories but none of them seem to check out."

"Look," Jake said, "it was a long time ago and it's all passed. I'm better, Rich is better, the house had been repaired-"

"You're avoiding the question, _Dillinger_ ," Martha pressed. "How. Did. It. Happen?"

At this point, all eyes were on Jake. He fiddled with the drawstrings of his hoodie and he felt his palms sweat.

He never had sweaty palms before.

_What was this?_

Jake's breathing began to hitch and quicken. He divested himself of his hoodie and began to tug at his shirt in an attempt to cool himself down. Sweat began to collect and his temples and his neck. His hands clenched, grasping at the fabric of his jeans. He stuttered out, "W-well, it all st-started out..." He took a deep breath and began again but the shaky feeling in him wouldn't go away. No matter how many tries, he would stutter then start over again. He looked around and saw everyone's impatient eyes pierce into him.

He swallowed thickly. He opened his mouth to try again - just one more, Dillinger, you're not a pussy - when he heard a clattering beside him.

"Okay, I think we've had enough!" Rich said, glaring at Martha and Samantha. "It was a pleasure being here but I think it's best we leave." He looked down. "Jake?"

Jake had his fists balled into his hoodie. He looked up but didn't respond. Rich's heart clenched when he saw the vulnerable look in his boyfriend's eyes. The fear and panic that told him Jake was feeling what he felt back at that Halloween night. His brows and mouth curled into a pleading expression, begging Rich to save him.

"Okay, up we get," Rich said. He patted at Jake's shoulder, urging him to stand up. When Jake shook his head, muttering something about being stuck, Rich sighed and did what he himself didn't expect he could do.

He picked Jake up. He placed an arm around Jake’s shoulders and another under the backs of his knees. Rich crouched and hefted the six-foot boy in his arms in the same bridal style Jake did with Rich. He looked into Jake’s eyes and asked, “You wanna go home?”

Jake nodded. Rich turned and headed for the door.

“Hope you have a nice night, assholes!” Rich shouted before leaving the party.

Jake could never have asked for a better boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://smoothmovebro.tumblr.com/)! i desperately need someone to talk about richjake with T~T


End file.
